Many systems include a plurality of components coupled together to form a composite material. In addition, some composite materials require periodic removal, refurbishment, and/or replacement of one or more components. For example, exterior components of a composite material exposed to severe thermal environments, impact damage, acoustic fatigue, etc. and/or other adverse environmental conditions may require removal for repair or replacement with a new or refurbished component.
However, removing and/or replacing a component can be laborious and/or time-consuming, particularly when the component is adhered to another composite component. In certain instances, the adhered components must first be separated and then cleaned of residual adhesive prior to replacement or refurbishment of one or both components. Removing residual adhesive can be difficult and time-consuming and can also require scraping and/or the use of a solvent or cleaning agent. As a result, one or more components of the composite material can be out of service or otherwise unavailable for use for an extended period of time.